Contos Macabros
by MalukaChan
Summary: Contos de fadas retratados de forma macabra (contos de terror) usando os personagens de Harry Potter. (leiam os avisos antes de começar a ler)
1. Avisos

**AVISOS**

Leiam antes de começar a história para não serem surpreendidos pelo conteúdo.

Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling

História adaptada pertence à minha pessoa: Joanne Salgado (MalukaChan)

* * *

**Contos Macabros**  
Joanne Salgado

Contos de fadas retratados de forma macabra – contos de terror – usando os personagens de Harry Potter. Podem conter cenas fortes, desmembramento, estupro, violência, tortura. Esteja avisado caso continue a leitura.

**"Deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais!" - Divina Comédia**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Chapeuzinho Vermelho**


	2. Chapeuzinho Vermelho

**Contos Macabros**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Chapeuzinho Vermelho**

A feira anual da pequena vila Hogsmeade era sempre aguardada com grande expectativa.

Os mais velhos procuravam os antigos amigos que costumavam se reuniam nesse dia para jogar conversa fora. Os comerciantes em busca de novos produtos, novos compradores e os jovens em busca de conquistas.

Gina havia feito uma aposta com suas amigas de que naquele ano não apareceria sozinha. Com sua beleza todas consideravam uma aposta desnecessária. Gina conseguiria qualquer um, mas a garota estava interessada em apenas uma pessoa.

O jovem fidalgo por quem estava apaixonada era o único filho do prefeito da vila e o melhor partido que qualquer garota poderia querer. Só havia um pequeno detalhe, o pequeno fato de que o jovem Potter não tinha interesse nenhum em se prender a alguém.

A vila estava sofrendo com violentas tempestades, as casas mais simples não aguentaram e os moradores precisaram ser realocados para hospedarias ou casa de amigos até que fosse possível consertar os estragos causados pela chuva.

Gina ficara presa em casa, assim como todas as outras pessoas, durante o tempo arisco.

Depois de quase uma semana de chuva o sol finalmente saíra.

Molly, por sua vez, estava preocupada com a mãe porque desde que começaram as chuvas não teve contato e na última vez que as duas se falaram ela estava bem doente. Havia planejado fazer uma visita mesmo debaixo de todo o aguaçal, mas por causa de seus próprios problemas não podia ir. Precisava aproveitar o tempo para passar nas casas de seus vizinhos e verificar quem tinha roupa para lavar. Sua situação financeira não era das melhores e era muitas bocas para alimentar. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um dia como aquele.

Sentia-se desapontada, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo remoendo aquilo. Teria que mandar Gina em seu lugar. Gostaria que fosse um de seus meninos, só que logo cedo Arthur e os todos os filhos saíram para trabalhar.

Era triste que muitos de seus amigos e conhecidos estivessem sem casa naquele momento. Apesar da tristeza precisava ser prática, era serviço garantido por pelo menos três meses para os homens.

Chamou a jovem que estava limpando a sala. Pouco tempo depois viu Gina aproximando-se e constatou, mais uma vez, como era bonita. Os longos cabelos ruivos, marca dos Weasley, caíam suavemente em ondas, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como estrelas, sua pele clara era macia e sem marcas, apenas as sardas em seu rosto que lhe davam um ar sensual.

- Gina, eu preciso que leve alguns remédios para sua vó. Eu mesma iria, mas com esse tempo preciso aproveitar para pegar as roupas para lavar.

- Tudo bem mamãe, vou pegar a capa caso chova novamente.

Gina encostou a vassoura que carregava na parede. Pendurado em ganchos atrás da porta estava a capa vermelha que havia recebido da mãe. Estava um pouco velha, mas ainda cumpria seu trabalho.

- Por favor, tome muito cuidado minha filha. Sei que conhece bem a floresta, mas vá pela estrada, pode demorar mais, mas pelo menos sei que estará segura.

Gina concordou, balançando a cabeça distraidamente enquanto ajeitava a capa, Se virou e pegou um cesto que sua mãe lhe estendia.

- Aqui estão os remédios e algumas broas que fiz para ela, não volte tarde.

- Não vou mãe. Tchau, até mais tarde.

Escutou a mãe se despedindo enquanto saia pela porta. O sol bateu em seus olhos atrapalhando sua visão, então puxou o capuz de sua capa para frente para fazer sombra. Começou a andar lentamente dirigindo-se para o começo da estrada. Pouco antes de chegar escutou o barulho de cascos e virou-se.

Sorriu sedutoramente ao notar quem cavalgava no corcel negro que se aproximava. Desviando-se de sua rota, Gina entrou para a floresta esperando o jovem que descia do cavalo.

- Senti sua falta Harry.

- Eu também Gina.

Envolvendo a cintura da garota com os braços Harry puxou-a para perto sentindo o cheiro delicado de rosas que desprendia de sua pele enquanto depositava beijos em seu pescoço. Afastou o vestido e desceu os lábios para os ombros, agora desnudos.

Gina soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir a mão do rapaz envolvendo seu seio por cima do vestido

- Você vai comigo na feira no domingo, Harry? - murmurou ela próxima de seu ouvido.

- Sabe que não posso Gina, vamos aproveitar, depois conversamos ok?

Harry Potter, o filho do prefeito, era um jovem extremamente bonito. Sua pele bronzeada, seus cabelos negros e os olhos verdes faziam a perdição de qualquer garota que os encarasse por tempo demais.

Mesmo sabendo que estava errado, que deveria se entregar somente depois do casamento, Gina acabou indo para cama com Harry e sempre que tinham a chance se encontravam para aproveitar o tempo juntos.

Mas Gina queria mais.

Queria um pedido de casamento. Queria uma vida confortável, Queria se tornar a mulher mais respeitada da vila.

A resposta de Harry não a agradou e empurrando-o para longe o olhou irritada.

- É só pra isso que eu sirvo não é mesmo? Satisfazer seus desejos e depois ser descartada como uma qualquer?

- Vamos lá Gina, não seja assim. Sabe que preciso falar com meus pais primeiro, não é simples.

- É sim Harry. O que o seu pai vai achar quando eu falar o que você fez comigo? Nossos pais são amigos, acho que ele não ia gostar nadinha.

Gina não percebeu quando os olhos de Potter escureceram perigosamente encarando-a com raiva.

- É bom que você fale com meu pai logo!

Juntando suas coisas embrenhou-se na floresta irritada mais consigo do que com Harry Potter.

- Quero ver o que ele vai fazer agora.

Falava sozinha satisfeita com o plano de levar Harry Potter para o altar. Andando entre as árvores em direção à casa da avó pelas trilhas que os irmãos ensinaram desde cedo, Gina não reparou que o tempo mudava. Um vento frio começou a soprar fazendo-a puxar a capa mais firme sobre o corpo instintivamente, protegendo-se melhor. O sol que antes brilhava forte agora estava encoberto por nuvens pesadas, logo voltaria a chover.

Acelerando o passo, continuou seu caminho pela mata. Então o primeiro barulho chamou sua atenção. Um graveto quebrando. Virou para trás imaginando que Harry a estava seguindo, mas não viu ninguém.

Continuou em frente mais rápido, então o segundo barulho. Agora já estava muito escuro, não enxergava nada além de um palmo de seu rosto. Olhou para cima apenas para ver as nuvens negras iluminadas por raios.

Virou-se para continuar, mas bateu em algo.

Assustada gritou se afastando e caindo em cima de algumas folhas.

- Calma Gina, sou eu, Colin. Está tudo bem?

Gina olhou para o garoto a sua frente, seu coração batia rapidamente. Levantou-se limpando o vestido e capa olhando para o jovem novamente.

- Ah, desculpe Colin. Tudo sim, só esse tempo louco. Mudou do nada.

- Eu sei, estava cortando lenha aqui perto, mas ficou escuro demais, estou voltando para casa. Quer que te acompanhe?

- Não precisa obrigada. Vou para a casa da minha vó, já estou quase lá. Vou indo antes que chova. Tchau Colin.

Já se afastava quando escutou o rapaz chamando.

- Ei Gina... Você... Hum... Você quer ir comigo na feira domingo?

Colin era bonito, loiro de olhos claros. Era forte, resultado de trabalhar como lenhador durante anos e muito gentil, mas Gina queria mais do que ser esposa de um lenhador. Não queria um futuro como o de sua mãe, lavando roupa para os outros.

- Ah, desculpe Colin, mas não dá, marquei de ir com Harry.

Era mentira, claro. Ainda assim Gina acreditava que Harry Potter acabaria cedendo e a levaria na feira.

- Tudo bem – a voz de Colin mostrava como ficara chateado – Espero que ele a trate bem.

- Bem... Tchau Colin.

Continuou seu caminho tentando esquecer os homens por um tempo. Sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva em seu rosto. Percebeu que ainda ouvia barulhos às suas costas, estavam agora mais próximos. Com medo de virar correu avistando a luz da cabana de sua vó.

Entrou rapidamente batendo a porta e passando o trinco.

Respirou fundo e virou-se.

Arregalou os olhos levando as mãos aos lábios segurando o grito que ficou preso em sua garganta.

A sala estava revirada, o grande espelho que ficava em cima da lareira estava despedaçado no chão e as paredes brancas manchadas de sangue e, no fundo da sala olhando-a, estava um lobo enorme. Seus olhos vermelhos analisando-a, e o mais terrível de tudo, pendurado em sua boca estava algo que reconheceu ser o braço de sua avó.

Gina entrou em desespero. Virou-se tentando abrir a porta, mas o lobo pulou em sua direção fazendo-a correr para a cozinha. Cruzou o batente e fechou a porta, usando todas as suas forças tentava mantê-la fechada enquanto o lobo investia com violência contra ela.

Suas forças estavam acabando, não conseguia conter a porta. Cedeu. Então o lobo parou.

Gina deixou-se cair no chão, ainda encostada na porta, estava cansada e a imagem do lobo com o braço de sua vó na boca não saia de sua cabeça. Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou.

Um barulho na porta que dava para os fundos da casa fez com que Gina levantasse rapidamente e pegasse uma faca grande da gaveta. Iria se defender como pudesse.

A porta foi aberta e um suspiro de alivio escapou dos lábios trêmulos da garota.

- Gina? Tudo bem?

- Colin!

Gina correu para os braços do lenhador e chorou por ter alguém ali com ela. Considerava uma sorte que ele estivesse ali.

Então seu corpo enrijeceu e afastou-se do rapaz.

- Colin... O que está fazendo aqui? Você não estava indo para casa?

- Estava, mas encontrei alguns animais mortos, pareciam ter sido violentamente atacados. Fiquei preocupado e resolvi verificar se estava bem. Chegando escutei os seus gritos e tentei entrar na casa, não consegui e dei a volta.

A garota estava assustada, com medo e não acreditava na história de Colin. Tentou se afastar, mas o rapaz a segurava. Imagens da sua vó gritando e sendo dilacerada por dentes afiados não paravam de passar em sua mente.

- Gina, o que foi?

Colin tentou se aproximar, apavorada a garota ergueu a faca e tentou acertá-lo. Seu rosto transformado em puro ódio. O desespero a fazia mover os braços para todos os lados tentando acertar o lenhador.

- Acha que não sei o que você é? Você matou minha vó!

- Não! Gina, eu não fiz nada, pare com isso!

Mas a garota não escutava mais. Gritos desconexos chamando-o de assassino, monstro, enquanto tentava cortar Colin que tentava desviar dos golpes da melhor forma que podia.

- Gina! Chega, não fui eu, GINA!

Enquanto recuava Colin bateu na estante da cozinha fazendo copos e pratos cair, virou-se momentaneamente distraído pelo barulho... Então o mundo pareceu desacelerar.

Lentamente voltou a cabeça em direção a Gina que sorria debilmente segurando a faca firme em sua barriga. A surpresa e a dor espalhavam-se enquanto seu corpo escorregava para o chão.

Ainda inebriada por ter acertado Colin e vendo todo aquele sangue, Gina puxou a faca e voltou a enfiar no peito do lenhador que soltou um gemido. Puxou novamente e acertou de novo... e de novo...

Logo as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto continuava a esfaquear o corpo agora morto de Colin.

Uma risada atrás de si trouxe Gina de volta virando rapidamente deixando a faca enterrada no peito do lenhador. Coberta de sangue e desesperada sentiu alívio ao ver o jovem por quem estava apaixonada.

- Harry...

- Sabe... Quando ele apareceu eu realmente achei que era o fim. Ou ia embora ou teria uma briga feia, mas aí... Você aconteceu...

Os olhos verdes brilhavam deliciados com a cena enquanto aproximava-se da garota. Sorriu ainda mais quando Gina olhou para o corpo de Colin entendendo pela primeira vez o que havia se tornado.

- Não gosto de ser ameaçado, querida, muito menos por uma coitada como você. Não é muito boa de cama, mas é gostosa e muito bonita. Achei que ainda teríamos algum tempo para brincar. Mas não... Você tinha que falar besteira! Sua idiota!

Gina arregalava os olhos diante das palavras cruéis de Potter. Harry apenas sorriu enquanto se transformava diante da jovem.

- Não... não... - balbuciou incoerentemente

O lobo pulou em sua direção e abocanhou o pescoço fazendo-a gritar. Ah, como gostava quando elas gritavam. Inebriado pelo sangue em sua boca, o lobo arrancava pedaços dos seios e das coxas que tanto gostava de mordicar quando a levava para cama.

Harry gostava das fáceis, mas elas o cansavam rapidamente.

Sem olhar para trás saiu da cabana da velha Weasley voltando para casa.

**FIM**

* * *

Próximo:

**Capítulo 2 – Cinderela**


End file.
